


Princess

by fall_out_fanboy



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Aftercare, Ageplay, Crossdressing, Daddy Dom/Little Boy, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Fluff, M/M, sexual ageplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fall_out_fanboy/pseuds/fall_out_fanboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete buys his pretty baby boy a brand new dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess

**Author's Note:**

> There is a serious lack of sexual age play for Peterick so here's this.

Patrick twirled in front of the mirror in his brand new dress. He looked even prettier than Belle, who happened to be his favorite Disney princess. His daddy bought him this dress special today and he couldn't wait to show off for him.

His thigh highs clung to his legs, and his thighs muffin topped over the edges just a little bit. He didn't wear any makeup though. His daddy said makeup was for big boys and girls, and Patrick was too little to wear it. But Patrick knew that when he was a big boy, his daddy would let him wear all the pretty makeup he wanted.

He was pulled from his makeup fantasies by a knocking at his door, followed by an oh-so familiar voice.

"You almost done in there princess?" Pete's voice was like music to his ears, muffled a little through the door to their bedroom. "Daddy wants to see you."

"Almost done!" He replied, adjusting a few things and grinning. He was gonna make his daddy so happy. "Close your eyes!" 

He opened the door to see Pete standing there, a hand over his eyes.

"Okay Daddy you can look now!" Patrick announced, a huge smile plastered on his face.

Pete removed the hand from his eyes, and looked Patrick up and down. The dark black thigh highs contrasted nicely with the soft pink of the dress, and Patrick's skin looked so milk and soft. His baby boy was all dressed up from him and Pete was all but drooling looking at him.

"Is it good Daddy?" Patrick asked, his eyes big and hopeful, and on hand fuddling nervously with his skirt "Do I look pretty?"

"You look like the prettiest fuckin' princess I've ever seen, Baby," he answered breathlessly.

Patrick couldn't help the blush and grin that crept across his face. He looked down and rocked back and forth on his feet shyly. His daddy thought he was the prettiest princess he'd ever seen!

"God I could eat you up, my sweet little cupcake," Pete muttered as he approached Patrick. He ran a hand down Patrick's side, the silky dress providing little resistance.

He pulled Patrick close, and left soft sweet kisses on his cheek, as his hand snaked around behind his sweet baby boy. Pete let his hand cup underneath Patrick cute little ass as the other hand worked it's way around the other side.

Patrick wrapped his arms around Pete's neck as Pete's hands kneeded his doughy cheeks and his mouth danced across the left side of his face. He jumped a little when he felt one hand make it way around and under the frills of his tiny skirt and gently meet his skin.

"No undies baby?" Pete asked, rubbing small circles on the soft flesh.

"Uh-uh," Patrick replied

"You know what happens when you don't wear undies, right baby?" 

"Uh huh."

"What happens Princess? Tell me."

"I get spankies..."

"That's right. You always wear your panties unless Daddy says so."

"M'sorry Daddy..." 

"It's okay baby." Pete planted a short kiss on the top of Patrick's head before spreading the two of them. "Since you look so cute in your little dress, I'll only give you five okay? But they're going to be hard because you still have to learn your lesson."

Patrick was disappointed at the loss of contact, but he didn't dare whine or else his daddy would be really angry. He watched as Pete walked over to, and sat on the top of their well-made bed and looked at him. 

"C'mere baby, come lay on daddy's lap alright?" Pete said, patting his thigh lightly.

Patrick nodded, and climbed on the bed to extend himself across Pete's lap. When he settled in, he felt Pete's hand pushing up his dress and rubbing his ass lightly. Pete kneeded the soft flesh lightly, and placed the opposite hand on the small of Patrick's back.

"Alright baby I want you to count for me. Every one, since you're only getting five."

"M'Kay daddy," he said, and fisted his hands into the covers.

Pete's hand drew away for a short second, until it came down with a quick smack. Not hard enough to hurt, but enough that Patrick would be able to feel it. Patrick made light noises of pain as each one landed, and intentionally squirmed around in Pete's lap. Not that Pete was having any trouble getting it up to begin with.

Pete breathing was a little ragged, and he felt a bit overwhelmed with desire at this point. He moved his hand to push Patrick's skirt up a little more, and he let himself gaze for a short moment at his beautifully reddened cheeks. God he didnt know how he got so lucky.

" Hey Baby, why do you lay down on your back for daddy, okay?" Pete said, giving his baby boy's rear a final lovetap before wiggling his way out from underneath him.

Patrick lay down and his admittedly large cock stood up, the dress hardly doing a good enough job of covering it up. Not that either of them were complaining. 

Pete stripped down rather quickly, and slid on a lubricated condom that he left laying on a nightstand. He also had a bottle of actual lube, which he used to slick up his fingers. He crawled on top of Patrick and rested his legs on either side of Patrick's thighs, and placed the right hand above his shoulder. 

Patrick watched Pete attentively as he shifted around to reached the lines hand to his entrance, and ended up moving the other to hold on to Patrick's side as he balanced himself. Patrick let out a light gasp as the first two fingers rubbed lightly.

Pete wiggled in a finger up to the first knuckle as the other one continued to rub. Patrick relaxed enough for eye to gradually work in a second and third finger. His daddy was intentionally not touching his special spot or his princess parts and it was killing him. He let out a whine and ground down into Pete's hand.

"No whining baby, you know I have to prep you. If you want something then just ask." 

"Please Daddy," Patrick begged " Please fuck me. Let me feel you Daddy, please make me feel good."

"Shit," Pete muttered "Shit how could I say no to that." 

Pete removed his fingers, and Patrick was temporarily upset by the lack of contact, but he soon felt Pete slowly pushing into him. No matter how many times the two had sex, or how rough it got, Pete always prepped and started slow like it was Patrick's first time. Pete moved slowly into Patrick, and they were both panting lightly.

Pete rolled his hips, taking time to enjoy Patrick's tight heat. He leaned his head down to kiss and nibble at Patrick's neck and fisted a hand in his hair. He could feel Patrick's breathing and hear every single noise that his precious little princess made. 

Patrick panted and moaned while Pete changed his angle, hitting and filling Patrick just right. He wrapped his arms around Pete's back and dug his nails in. Pete finally, finally, hit Patrick's prostate, and Patrick litter ally squealed.

"Harder, Daddy! Harder, oh right there, mmmm," he shouted, really not caring if the neighbors could hear him or not. 

Pete focused his thrusts on that spot and listened to his baby boy's pretty little cries. He felt his baby's nails digging into his back and was so happy he could do this. He could make his cute little cupcake feel this good and, shit, Pete loved him so much.

"Daddy I'm, ahh, Daddy!" 

Pete wrapped a hand around Patrick's member and stroked it slowly. After only a couple pumps, Patrick came all over Pete's hand the skirt of his pretty new dress. Pete continued to pound into Patrick, drawing some noises of discomfort, but none of protest out of his precious baby, before he soon came, filling the condom. He slid out slowly and Patrick looked up at Pete with his sleepy baby blues. 

"Thank you Daddy," he muttered tiredly, and his eyes fluttered slowly shut.

"You're welcome baby boy," Pete said, and kisses Patrick's forehead lovingly.

"Mmm, I love you Daddy,"

Pete slid off and tossed the condom in a garbage can across the room. He walked into the bathroom, and grabbed a washcloth and damped it with warm water to clean the cum off his baby's dress.

He gave his hands a quick wash, and grabbed a pair of sweatpants out of the dryer and put them on. He washed up the dress enough that it would stain too badly, and went back into the bathroom to clean off the cloth.

When he had finally finished cleaning, he got into bed. He looked at his baby's face and flushed checks and couldn't help but smile. Pete pulled Patrick into his arms and kissed his forehead once more.

"I love you too."


End file.
